


You're (Not Getting In) My Way

by toomanycups



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuz he's a big stupid triangle, Dating, Demonic Possession, Does Bill catch feelings?, Ehhhhh maybe in his own way, Ford and Reader really like each other and Bill ain't having it, Gen, Potential violence, Reader-Insert, Romance, Thriller, Updating, gender neutral reader, rating may go up?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycups/pseuds/toomanycups
Summary: Ford has made a deal with a triangular Muse called Bill Cipher. Everything is going all according to plan... until you show up.





	You're (Not Getting In) My Way

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY it's been a while since I've made a multi-chapter fic, but I've been sitting on this one for a while. As the story goes on, I may raise the rating due to Bill wildin out. Not gonna really put too much sexy stuff, but it may come up. I have a general idea of how I want this story to go, but at this point where it's gonna end is... I mean, I ALSO have an idea about that, but LIKE THEY SAY: Trust No One! Kudos if you like it are appreciated. I also love comments so even if you don't have much to say about the fic uhhh tell me about your opinion on teeth. they cool or what?

Sometimes you have to keep secrets to protect the ones you love.

Ford's eyes slowly began to open, the winter sun barely beaming through the curtains. He stretched out his muscles, but not a crack was heard from his body like one usually would hear in the morning. Upon that realization, he grinned. Something told him that today was going to be a productive day. Barely able to contain his excitement, he jogged to the kitchen to make some coffee and then immediately took the elevator down to his lab. Papers were scattered around with equations on them so long they expanded to several pages. The cup was raised to his smiling lips to take a sip.

_"Somebody was busy last night!"_

It's been some time since Ford became partners with the being known as Bill Cipher. Since then, Ford has allowed him to take control of his body as he pleased. To anyone else, possession might seem like a bad choice, but in order for Ford to finish his life's work he needed Bill. Everything about his muse was so charming and they could actually speak on a level that Ford didn't experience often with people. He had full trust that he was making the right decision.

The doorbell went off which had triggered another alarm to go off in the lab, including a flashing light. The brunette sighed, "I had told Fiddleford he could come straight down." Ignoring the alarm, he took another sip of his coffee hoping his assistant would remember and continued looking over the equations that Bill had left for him the night before.

_Ding, Dong!_

Ford set down his coffee and moved to the main chamber of his lab where he had begun building a machine. It was barely off the ground as of right now, but hopefully with Bill's new breakthrough he could talk it over with Fiddleford on how to approach this.

_Ding, Dong!_

He removed his glasses and pinched his nose bridge. Letting out a sigh, he placed them back on his face and headed towards the elevator.

"I told you last time, I don't mind you just coming in!" Ford grabbed for the front door to open it, "It's frustrating to have to--Oh."

"I don't remember you telling me that last time I was here. If you mean it that's awfully nice of you than leaving me out here in the cold," You chuckled at the man standing in front of you, boxes of food in hand. His face began to warm up, embarrassed at his outburst. In surprise, he uttered your name and apologized.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea you were coming today; my assistant usually comes over around this time. Please, come in!" He grabbed for the boxes you were holding and escorted you inside.

You worked at the local supermarket. Apparently, Mr. Stanford Pines decided taking trips into town was tedious, so he paid the supermarket extra to send someone over every month to restock his food. That person happened to be you. At first, it was a simple drop off and he would send you on your way. Over the months, he started to grow more trusting of you; Offering tea, a nice chat and company. You could kind of tell he was loner, so being able to say you were practically friends with the Science Guy who never showed his face in town was pretty cool. Even if the ambush awaiting you in town was predicted, everyone craving answers to their theories on what he's doing up here.

It's not like you would know. All you have seen is a normal-looking cabin with a man in a trench coat living in it. A cute man in a trench coat if you were to be honest.

You followed him to the kitchen where he put down the boxes. It seemed like every time you came into his house it looked more and more like someone hadn’t been living there. Dust was collecting along the counters, but it was quickly covered up by unloaded food. He stopped mid-unpacking and quietly offered you a seat at his equally as dusty kitchen table.

“So, got anything big happening today, Mr. Pines?”

“Please, please. I was hoping we were a little past the formalities,” He laughed nervously.

“Just like to keep you on your toes is all, Ford!”

The man hummed in response, turning to show you two different boxes of tea. You pointed to the one you always had when you came over. He nodded back knowingly, “Thought so.”

Turning back around to prepare it, he continued, “But, yes! To answer your question, I do in fact have something big going on today. Just have to wait for my assistant.”

You sucked in a breath of air ready to speak, but Ford cut you off.

“And, yes, it’s still a secret. I have too much grant money on this to go tell everyone about it right now.”

He joined you at the table and placed down your cup of tea.

“Not that I don’t trust you! You’re really—”

His brown eyes met yours in silence for a moment. Clearing his throat, he collected his thoughts.

“One day. Hopefully soon.”

You really wanted to know what was going on with this man, but for now you let it go. It wasn’t in your nature to pry and as much as you considered Ford your friend, you still didn’t know him well enough for any of that. You did know him well enough to want to know him better, though.

You wondered to yourself if that made sense.

Bobbing your tea packets up and down, you smiled.

“I understand.” Your gaze went to the window, not wanting to meet his own.

“I know you’re going to change the world someday, Ford. Whatever you’re doing up in here, whatever you’re doing in Gravity Falls, I just… I have a good feeling about you.”

You mustered up the courage to look at him.

“I always have.”

Ford quickly blinked through a couple different emotions. One was a little pompous. He was sure of himself and everything he’s doing. He’s a genius, there’s no way he could fail. The second was fear. That one was a surprise. And the last was touched. He was getting recognition. It was intimate and Ford has no experience in the category. Intimacy. They don’t really teach you about that in school. His mouth gaped a couple times trying to find the words to say. He finally just whispered your name. He made you sound like a treasure.

Wanting to cut the tension, and try to shake off your own embarrassment from your confession, you started drinking your tea. Tea was relaxing, right? Yeah.

After a few minutes of silence and half a cup of tea gone, Ford started commenting on the weather.

Fricken dork.

It was mid-January, so the snow was still present in Gravity Falls. Would be for a while. What can you say? It’s a cold place, and they say it gets colder.

After finishing your tea, you knew you were going to have to leave soon and you grew a little panicky. You pumped yourself up in your car outside before your delivery.

_“You’re going to do it! You’re going to make a move! Today is the day! It might be a little weird because he technically helps pay your bills, but—No! Don’t think about that! That’s weird! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, okay. Okay. It’s time. You got this. If not, you can fling yourself in the lake and freeze to death. I think that’s a good hand-off. Yeah. Perfect.”_

“I guess I should get going now. You have some big science stuff going on today, so I wouldn’t want to keep you!”

Ford looked a little bummed that you were leaving, but after being reminded of Bill’s work last night his attitude did a 180.

“It’s no issue! I always enjoy when you stop by,” His gaze shifted nervously, “I-I love food!”

You couldn’t help but to giggle.

He was a little awkward, but it made it easier on you in his company. He had such an air about him that was conflicting. Before you two got to where you were currently, you were a little intimidated of him. It took him accidentally dropping the box one time and you helping him out for him to actually speak more than two sentences with you.

“Hey, uhm, I love food, too!”

An equally as awkward response. You honestly couldn’t help yourself.

Ford grinned over at you, “It helps you not die. So, that’s great!”

“And it can taste reaaaaally good!”

“Oh, definitely!”

“And you can share it with people you care about!”

“The more the merrier!”

“Would you want to share food with me sometime??”

“Of c—”

Both of you stopped in front of his front door. It took him a second, you could practically see the gears in his head overheating. His face definitely made it look like something was overheating.

“You,” He started picking at his fingers, “Y-You mean—”

“I-I’m sorry if that was weird! You’re just, uh, you know, really groovy and cute and I don’t know, I’ll just go, I didn’t mean to keep you, I’ll see you next m—”

He panicked a little and blocked the door dramatically with his body.

“W-Wait! Yes! Date!”

“… What?”

“I want to go on a date with you!”

You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. “Really, Ford?”

Noticing he didn’t need to block the door anymore, he side-stepped out of the way. He continued to fidget, but you could tell it was from excitement.

That was such a relief.

“Yes! I’ve, uh, oh this is embarrassing. It’s been so long—” He stopped himself before he let on just how inexperienced he was and cleared his throat.

“Please, I would be more than happy. I don’t go into town very much—as you’re well aware—so, uh, here! Just a moment!”

Ford’s coat billowed behind him as he sprinted into his house. You were left in the doorway waiting, but you couldn’t mind in this moment. You did it! You asked out Ford! You knew today was going to be a big day! Your face was starting to hurt from so much smiling when he returned with a piece of paper and a number on it.

“Whenever you want to go share some food—GRAB some food, please call me! I’m afraid my days kind of mix together, so this is the easiest way. Trust me.”

You took the piece of paper like it was a gift. It was actually. Ten magical digits that got you access to the mysterious Stanford Pines whenever it was socially acceptable.

“Thank you, Ford! I’m,” You kept looking back and forth between him and the slip, still smiling. “I’m so excited! I get my paycheck this week so—

“Oh! No, no. Don’t worry about that. I’ll cover it.”

Beautiful words. You thought you were going to cry.

Looking at him like he was a dang angel, you reached behind you for the doorknob. “I—O-Okay. I’ll… You’ll be hearing from me soon then!”

“Can’t wait.”

He tried to lean against the doorframe like a cool guy, but missed the mark and almost fell. You could tell he was embarrassed again, so you decided to take your leave.

“See you soon, Ford!”

He cleared his throat once again and spoke your name. “And to you as well! Tallyho!!”

You gave him a nod and left the house, bouncier than usual.

Ford locked the door behind you, but soon after facepalmed.

“Tallyho? What. Why would I--?” He groaned, but didn’t let it get to him. On top of finally getting a chance to be with you, he also remembered that now he can get back to work. Hoping Fiddleford would make an appearance soon-- and glad he hadn’t already—Ford found himself sprinting to his elevator, ready to get back to work.

 

*******

 

“ _Hey, Sixer!_ A little birdie told me someone had a heyday with my new schematics! What’dya think??”

Ford immediately recognized the voice speaking to him, but couldn’t remember when he had fallen asleep.

“Oh, Bill! I tell you, I don’t know what I would have done if you had not shown up! I was able to work with my assistant and figure out what we need to kickstart the portal. He is going to be working on raising it from the ground and for the next couple weeks I will be working on connecting the processors.”

He briefly paused, faltering his stance when the triangular muse had appeared before him. With a tip of his top hat, Bill looked pleased. Surprisingly enough, with only having one eye and no other features resembling a face he was able to convey a lot of emotion.

“That’s great, Fordsy! Ya really pulled through with this! I knew choosing you was the right thing to do!”

Ford scratched the back of his neck, grinning but attempting to convey humbleness. It wasn’t really working. “This is the project of a lifetime! I can’t stop or slip up now.”

“So, there’s _nothing_ —better yet, ** _NO ONE_** —distracting you then?”

The brunette faltered once again. He wasn’t used to this tone Bill had been using with him. He squinted in confusion at the floating muse in front of him. Was Bill mad? And what did he mean by—

_Oh._

“N-No. No distractions, I’m extremely dedicated to my work, you know this.”

Bill’s eye looked off to the side not amused. “We share a mind space, that was the deal! Do you think hiding something from me would work? Something as simple as a romantic interest? Not a chance, Sixer!”

Ford’s face began to heat up out of embarrassment. “Listen, Bill, I—”

“You think I care about who or what you want to human copulate with? I’m not interested in that! The only reason I bring it up is I chose you for a reason! We’ve come so far, I don’t want you losing sight of what’s important!”

The yellow triangle teasingly booped Ford on his perpetually red nose. “Don’t let me down or make me regret bestowing my all-powerful knowledge to you!”

“No! No, no! You don’t have to worry! I’m still focused! It’s… I-It’s just a date. A little something so I don’t overwork myself. U-Unless you would prefer I… don’t? Go?”

Bill circled the fearful man, eyeing him. “Ey, like I said! Do what you want! Just remember the deal! I’ll be making an appearance again soon like we’ve been doing! Until then,” He stopped his circling right in front of Ford’s face, so the only thing Ford could see was him.

_“I’ll be watching you!”_

With a select random flashing symbols, Bill Cipher had disappeared. Fully-clothed and sweating, Ford awoke from his slumber in the usual place he passed out. His study. What was that meeting with Bill? A warning? Ford shuddered a bit, now a little uneasy about straying from his usual path. Shaking these thoughts, he knew he was going to stay focused on work.

 _Buuuut_ , he could also do that while still seeing you. It’s a win-win.

What could go wrong?

  


End file.
